Ash & Serena: Special - The Honeymoon
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: the final 1


Hey my peeps I'm here with another special. This one follow my special called, "Ash & Serena: Special - The Wedding." If you wanna read my other ones check my channel thing. Oh yeah, a shout-out to Phoenix4Fans. He's been reading since the beginning & he's been giving me lots of ideas. Bro I'm sorry about not putting your Dawn kissing Ash idea in. I've kept getting ideas before I've had time to check my emails. So sorry bro.

Ash & Serena just got married & are going on their honeymoon.

"So Ash where do you wanna go on our honeymoon?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure. Lets make a list of what we should do." answered Ash.

"Thats a great idea."

After they made the list they started marking things out. The list afterwards was (*=was marked out): Skydiving, *Deep-Sea Fishing, Boating, *Touring Caves.

"Which one should we do first Sweety?"

"How about skydiving?"

"I kinda wanted to do that one last."

"Why?"

"I wanna live as long as possible."

"Okay. Well how about cycling?"

"Sure that sounds fun!"

They then headed to Cyllage City to buy some bikes. They spent countless hours that day racing each other through the routes & having fun. After some time they realized it was sunset. Ash led Serena to a swamp & ended up getting their bikes stuck.

"Ash, I don't like the look of this," Serena said as she started to get scared.

"Don't worry Honey, its fine. Remember our date to the scary house on Route 14 (Seventh date if u haven't read it yet)? If we survived that we'll be fine out here."

"But Ash..."

"No buts we'll be fine. Trust me. Besides I have something planned."

Just then the sun finished setting. Then about a minute late, billions of fireflies lit up the swamp.

"Ash this is beautiful," Serena said amazed.

"Not as beautiful."

"How did you know about this?"

"Before we met at summer camp way-back-when, my uncle would bring me to the swamp on his property before he...passed."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its fine."

Ash glanced over at Serena, who was staring at the fireflies again. Just then, Serena caught Ash's glance. They both stared into each other's eyes. They then kissed. (Somebody please draw me some FanArt of them kissing in a swamp with fireflies in the background. Just draw Ash & Serena how they look in the show currently.) They headed to the nearest pokemon center. Then Ash realized that they weren't being followed by paparizzi.

"Hey Honey, guess what."

"What?"

"There's no paparizzi following us."

"Oh wow, you're right. Where are they?"

"Who cares? That means we get to be alone together."

When they got to the pokemon center, only Nurse Joy & Wigglytuff were there.

"Hey Nurse Joy." said Ash.

"Hello. Oh...My...Gosh... YOU'RE ASH THE CHAMPION & SERENA THE KALOS QUEEN! I'M A HUGE FAN OF BOTH OF YOU!"

"Yeah, we kinda figured." said Serena.

"Do you have any rooms we can rent?"

"Yes but can I have both of your autographs?"

Ash then pulled out a picture of them together that they had already signed. He carried alot of autographed photos in his backpack.

"Here you go. Now can we have our room key please?"

"Sure, here you go."

They then went to room & went to sleep. When Serena woke up, Ash was sitting on the couch trying to decide what on the list they should do next.

"Good morning sleepy head. How was your night?"

"Fine other than the times I woke up from Pikachu moving around."

"Yeah he sometimes does that."

"What are you doing?"

"Deciding what we should do today."

"I'll leave the decision up to you. I'm going to get breakfast."

Ash eventually decided to go boating during the day & then tried to supising her by going on a hot air balloon ride at night. After Serena finished eating Ash got out Talonflame & climbed on with Serena. They then headed to Ambrette Town to rent a boat. The owner let them use a boat for free.

"Where should we go Honey?"

"Where ever you want to go Sweety."

"Well alright then."

As he piloted the boat outta the dock, he wondered where they should go. He finally decided to try to go to the Sea Spirit's Den. When he finally arived it was around 3:45 P.M. It was around 12:30 P.M. when he left.

"Serena wake up. We're here."

"What time is it?"

"I'm not really sure but its been about 2 hours I think."

"Where are we?"

"I think they call it the Sea Spirit's Den."

"Isn't this where you can find Zapdos, Moltres, or Aquticuno?"

"Mabey."

They spent about 4 hours there. When they got back to the docks there was a crowd of people there.

"Oh god."

"Did he tell people that we were here?"

"I don't know but I'm not docking with them there. But we are getting to shore one way or another."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm running the boat ashore away from them."

"Thats a bad idea."

"I don't care. I'm tired of the stupid paprazzi. They're so annoying."

"You could easily just park the boat beside the shore."

"Its easier to run it ashore."

"But..."

Before she could finish Ash gunned it & ran into the shore.

"Come on lets go!"

"That was your worst idea ever."

"It worked didn't it?"

"I guess so."

They then ran back to their car.

"I'm kinda tired. Will you wake me up when we get back to the pokemon center?"

"Sure Honey."

As Serena went to sleep in the passenger seat, Ash drove to a hot air balloon place. When he got there, he paid to rent it & carried Serena to the balloon. He was holding her against himself, as if he was hugging her, when woke her up when they were in the air.

"Wake up Honey."

"Ugh, where are we?"

"We're in a hot air balloon."

"WHAT?!"

"What's wrong?"

"I've never been this high up in the air!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well we're already in the air, so why don't you enjoy the view?"

As they floated through the air, Serena held Ash as close as possible. And she kept her eyes closed.

"Wow, the view is amazing!" Ash said before noticing that Serena's eyes were closed.

"Come on Honey, open your eyes. Its beautiful."

"Well alright."

Serena bearly opened her eyes, but when she saw everthing, she quickly opened them all the way.

"You're right Ash. It is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it." Ash said before hugging Serena.

"I love you Sweety."

"I love you too Honey."

They then kissed each other. When they got back on the ground they walked back to their car holding hands. When they got back to their car, they drove to a pokemon center. When they got to their room, Ash went to get a shower while Serena sat on the couch watching TV.

*WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT COMING UP*

As Ash finished taking his shower, Serena took off her clothes before getting in bed. When Ash got out of the shower, he put on his pajamas before leaving the bathoom. When Ash got in bed, he didn't notice Serena was naked until he was lying beside her.

"Hey Serena, why don't you have any clothes on?"

"I just wanted to try something, thats all."

"Well okay then."

"Why don't you take of your clothes too?"

"Why not?"

Ash then took off his pajama pants & his boxers.

Serena was thinking to herself, "Well the rest should be easy."

While Ash was thinking, "Is she trying to have sex with me?"

As they layed there naked, Serena slowly moved her hand down towards Ash's penis.

"Yep I knew it," Ash thought.

Serena started to jack Ash off while making out with him.

"You really wanna do this Honey?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for years!"

"Well alright. If you really want to."

"Sit at the end of the bed."

Then after Ash sat at the end of the bed, Serena got on her knees. She then started to suck Ash's cock. She went so deep that Ash's hair started to tickle her nose.

"Oh, oh yeah baby. Serena I'm about to cum." Ash warned Serena after about 5 minutes.

Serena didn't care, she kept going until...

"Yeah, yeah, OH YEAHHHH!"

Serena mouth was then filled with Ash's cum. Ash then fell back onto the bed. Serena then climbed back onto the bed beside Ash.

"How did you get so good Serena?"

"I don't know. I guess its just a gift."

"Okay ready for the main thing?"

"No not yet."

Serena then got on her back & told Ash to put his dick between her breast.

"Okay now what?"

"Squeeze my tits together while starting to moving your cock up & down."

Then Ash started moving his dick. Whenever it got close enough, Serena would lick Ash's head. After around 7 minutes, Ash said, "Oh yeah Serena. YEAHHHHHHH!" Like a volcano, cum shot out of Ash's cock going all over Serena's face.

"Ash I love you more than anything."

"I love you too," Ash said wiping the ceamen off her face.

"Ash, I want your child."

"Are you sure?

"Yes. If something happens, I want to have something to remember you by."

"Well alright then."

Ash then positioned himself over Serena. When he put it in, Serena let out a little sheirk.

"Its okay, I'm right here," Ash said before kissing her.

He then started to slowly push his dick deeper into her vaginia. Then he pulled it back out & pushed it back in, going deeper & faster with every thrust. Serena started letting out moans of joy. After about 20 minutes, Serena exclaimed, "Oh yeah Ash! I'm gonna cum!" With Serena's pussy tightening on his dick, Ash kissed Serena just before he cummed. They then laid on the bed exausted.

"That...was...AMAZING!" Ash said panting.

"Same with me."

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Ash."

They then started cuddling under the covers & went to sleep.

*END OF SEXUAL CONTENT*

When Ash woke up, Serena had her head lieing on his chest. He tried to move her but she started moving around so he just left her there. He then grabed the remote & started watching TV. After about a hour & a half Serena woke up.

"Good morning Honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"So you know what we're doing today right?"

"No what?"

"We're going skydiving."

"Oh."

"Are you going to chicken-out at the last second?"

"No. I promise I will go through with it."

"Well alright then."

They then went & ate breakfast before heading to the skydiving place.

"So you both would like to go skydiving?" asked a diving instructor.

"Yup," said Ash.

They then got ready & the plane took off. When they got to a high enough altitude, they jumped. While they were falling, Ash worked his way to Serena. When he got to her, he started to make-out with her while they were falling. They stopped when they had to open their parachutes. When they got to the ground, Serena ran over to Ash & hugged him.

"Ash that was so much fun!"

"I know!"

Thats the end of this one, & the series sadly. And thank you .129! Because of you I worked up the nerve to kiss my girlfriend today, April 27, 2015. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH. :D


End file.
